The New Guy in Town
by NotaVaderHater
Summary: Everything for Robin is going great. Until this new guy shows up and takes the thing he loves most without even knowing that he did it. Parings: Ro&S W&Ra? Robin Jumps to conclusions way to fast. M for later chapters Will is starting to fall for Raven
1. A New Arival

Chapter 1: The New Guy

This is my first Teen Titan fic. If you would like to send me some constructive criticism that would be fine, just no flames please

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or Star Wars.

It was a day just like any other in the T-tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire was jumping up and down, watching them and cheering them both on, Raven was meditating in her room, and Robin was in the gym training. "Go Beast Boy, go Cyborg!" Star chanted. "I'm gon'a win, I'm gon'a win!" said Cyborg "I don't think so" said B.B. He activated an attack on the game sending Cyborg's ship off the track and into a heap of rocks, causing it to explode. "Aw, nuts!" yelled Cy. "Congratulations BB." said Star, "Now let us commence in the eating of unhealthy junk food." "Sounds good to me." said Cy.

A few minutes later Raven walks into the room and greats everyone in the room. "Hello" she says in her monotone voice, "So, who won the game?" B.B. looked up from his stack of Freedom fries, "I did." he says raising his hand. "Great." Raven says, as she walks over to get a cup of herbal tea.

"Well that was refreshing" says Robin entering the room with a towel around his shoulders. Wiping the sweat from his eyes he walks over to the refrigerator, to get a cold soda, spanking Star's bottom on the way. Her eyes widen a bit, and then she throws a playful punch at him saying "That wasn't very polite, Robin." She says, hitting him on the shoulder. "Sorry, won't happen again." he lies to her. He walks over to the couch taking a large swig of soda, sits down on the couch and turns on the TV.

As the morning got started in Titans Tower, out in space, a pod hurtled through space towards Earth. It would have been easily mistaken for an ordinary chunk of floating debris if it hadn't been for the two lights flashing red and green on one of the sides. At that minute, a computer inside of the pod said "Cryogenic sleep disengaging. Course set and locked; estimated time to destination, 12 hours 25 minutes."

About 12 hours and 15 minutes later, back on Earth, Robin ran into the living room where Cy and BB were playing video games (again), Raven was lying on her back on the couch reading a book, and Star was lying on her stomach watching the first stars coming out. "Titans!" yelled Robin as he entered the room "I have just been informed by the local astronomers that a meteorite is heading for the tower. I'm going to need everyone's help to keep it from destroying our house.

"Raven, you can use your powers to hold it back and set it on the ground. Cyborg, you and Starfire you can slow its decent. BB, you can carry it into the tower afterwards." "Hey!" said BB "What the hell are _you_ going to do?" "_I'm_ going to try to figure out what the hell it is and where the hell it came from." said Robin angrily. BB knew that it was pointless to argue, so, all of the titans walked outside into the cool night air to wait for the meteorite to come down.

Then it came, but to all of there surprise, it slowed its own decent. Little jets of fire came out of the bottom until it had landed. After that kind of event it was no wonder that every single one of the Titans had a confused look on their face. "Well BB, you know what to do." said Robin. BB turned into a gorilla and brought the pod into the tower.

"You know, pant, it would have been, pant, a lot easier, pant, to have had, pant, Raven, pant, just lift it, pant, up here with, pant, her powers, pant, then having me, pant, carry it, pant, all the way up here." BB panted at Robin. "Sorry." said Robin scratching his head, "The thought hadn't occurred to me." BB fell down anime style.

"Robin!" called Starfire from the other side of the pod, "there are some blinking lights on this side of the meteorite." "Huh?" said Robin walking over to her. "Here." She said pointing to a small panel where the red and green blinking lights were blinking.

At that same time BB was walking on the other side of the pod a seeing a button on the side said "Hey, there is a button over here. I wonder what it does." Raven turned towards BB just in time to see him extending his arm to push the button. "Don't push it!" Raven yelled at him, but too late. Beast Boy had already pushed the button. Air hissed out of the pod as it opened up to reveal a cylindrical cryogenic stasis cell.

After the Titans had lifted their jaws from the floor, _again_, Cy, Who was the first one to recover, asked "Um... is anyone going to go and check that thing out?" "Who opened it?" Star asked questionably "Beast Boy." said Raven. BB looked at her with steam coming out of his ears, "So." he said. "You're gon'na go see what's inside of it." He said pushing BB so hard that his face smacked against the glass outside of the pod.

Once BB lifted his face from the side pod and opened his eyes to see what was in it, he gasped, "Guys there is a dude in here!" he said. "What!" said Cy "Come and see for yourself." BB said.

As they neared the stasis cell, Starfire clung to Robin's arm. "Robin I am frightened." she said. "So am I." he said hugging her, "it doesn't help matters much that the power was put out when this pod landed." Once they were at the foot of the stasis cell, the Titans all looked inside. Inside of the stasis cell they saw, through some icy frost, a boy of around fifteen.

Suddenly the eyes of the boy snapped, causing the Titans to jump back. Then the boy inside pushed the door of the cell open and slowly got out. As the Titans ready themselves for battle, Star wonders, 'is this boy friend, or, foe.' Just as the boy got out of the cell and walked three feet, he stumbles and falls to the floor. "Um, if this guy is our enemy, he's pretty pathetic." BB says. Star looks at Raven and Raven nods. She then hits BB hand on the head, knocking him to the floor. Star then walks over to the boy and helps him to his feet. "Thank you." he says in a weak voice. Star then walked over to the couch with him and sits down on the couch with him.

Robin walked over to where Star and the boy were sitting, and looked him over. He was clad in traditional garb of a Jedi Knight; he had a single thin braid of hair just behind his ear on the right side of his head. Just as Robin was taking a look at a silver cylindrical object that was attached to his belt he noticed that the boy was laughing to himself softly under his breath. "What's so funny?" Robin demanded. "Oh, nothing it's just that," he said the laugh now more auditable, "I knew that I should have programmed the pod to wake me up 10 minutes earlier." All but Star and the boy fell over Anime Style.

This is so far the longest chapter that I have ever written. And just think I started this story because my mom said I had to much free time.

Adult Swim


	2. Will

The new guy part two.

Author's note: Will looks and sounds like Anakin Skywalker is episode II of Star Wars, but he has amber colored eyes.

_**This Chapter contains some adult language.**_

Chapter 2

Will

"What is your name?" asked Starfire putting a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. "My name is Will." he said, "What's your name?" "My name is Starfire." she said. Robin walked over to where Star and Will were sitting and held out his hand for will to shake. "My name is Robin." he said. When Will did not take it he asked as politely as he could "Are you blind?" "Huh?" Will said "Oh no not permanently, it is just hibernation sickness. My eyesight will return in time; same with the shaking, it will also go away. Since I've been frozen asleep for over a year, it is no wonder that I have it." "Would you like some tea?" asked Raven. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you, Raven." he said. Raven gave him a quizzical look at him knowing her name before she had told him, but she decided that he must have researched them wherever he came from, and then went to go and get the tea.

A few minutes later Raven returned from the kitchen and placed the cup of herbal tea into Will's hands. "May I ask you a few things, Will?" said Cy. "Sure." said will "Anything you want, as long as it's nothing personal." Star giggled when he said this. "Thanks" said Cy "First can I run a scan on you, ya know, just to see what you are and if you have any diseases of anything." "Sure" said Will. "Second, I would like to know, why, are you here ya know, on Earth." "Well the reason why I am on Earth is because I would like to join the Teen Titans. "YOU HAVE!" BB exclaimed "Yes, I have." said Will with a hint of amusement in his voice, "And may I ask who you are." "Beast Boy." said BB jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"Will" said Starfire with a slight blush on her face, because she thought that this boy was very cute, "Where are you from? I mean, where is your home planet? The technology inside of your pod is much more advanced then that of the technology of this planet. And also what is the reason for the strange clothes you wear." she finished. "Robin." whispered Cyborg as Star was saying these things to Will. "This guy is human just like you. My scanners aren't detecting any special powers or anything special but, aside from his physical appearance, I would say that he is normal." "Then we will have to test him, when he isn't blind anymore." said Robin into Cy's ear. "Well Miss Starfire, I'm a Jedi Knight, from the planet of Coruscant." "What are Jedi?" asked Star scooting closer to will on the couch. "We are the protectors of peace and justice in the galaxy." said Will as calmly as he could, considering the fact that he could sense that Star was getting closer to him and it was making him slightly nervous. "Do you use anything to enforce your peace and justice? Because the galaxy is very large." said Star still scooting closer to Will. "Yes, we do Miss Starfire." Will said, his face reddening to a light pink color. "What are these things?" Star asked excitedly. "Well one of them is this." he said patting the silver cylindrical object attached to his belt. "Since I can't see anything, I won't turn it on right now." he said taking a large gulp of this tea.

"What is the other thing?" Raven asked interestedly, she also found this guy a little interesting. "The other thing Miss Raven is called the 'force'." said Will "again I will show you once I'm able to." he concluded.

Then without warning, Will fell over sideways with his head falling onto Starfire's lap. She blushed and turned him over to look at his face; he was asleep. "Dude, you would think that being asleep for over a year he wouldn't be tired. "Remember he was in suspended animation." said Cyborg, "The air on his planet might be very different from the air of this planet. So to make up for the change in the air, his body shut down causing him to fall asleep. He'll wake up when his body is use to the air." "We need to get him to a room." Robin said "I'll do it." said Starfire, "Raven, will you help me?" "Sure." Said Raven Both then blushed and carried him off to a room.

"You know what, I'm not to sure I like this Will person too much." said Robin after the girls had left the room. "Well that's not hard to figure the reason for that out." said Cy. "What was that." spat Robin, looking at Cyborg with a murderous look in his eyes. "Well, just admit it. You like Starfire and are jealous of him because he's been getting more of him getting more of her attention than you have and he's barely been an Earth an hour." CY said with a smirk on his face. "So?" said Robin "What if I do like Star? That doesn't mean he can take her the fuck away from me." he yelled 'Oh crap, I _am_ jealous of him.' he thought "Shit." he said.

About five minutes later the girls returned from putting Will to bed with slight blushes and small smiles on their faces. "Alright, what did you do?" asked Robin, looking from Raven to Starfire. "We just tucked Will into bed." said Star as innocently as she could. "Then why are you blushing?" BB demanded of Raven. "No reason." Raven said. "Right." Robin said turning away. He walked into the kitchen, leaned on a counter and put his face in his hands. Star walked in and put her hand on his shoulder. "Robin, what's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, its nothing." he said. "Robin, you are my best friend, you can tell me anything." Star said. Robin turned around and looked at Star. He placed his arms around her and hugged her. "Maybe I'll tell you later." he said. After hugging her again he walked of to his room.

PHEW! Long chapter

DR. whatever the hell your name is; this is my fic and I can make it go any way I want it to OK?

THanx to every one else that reviewed.


	3. A Day of Training

Ch. #3

A Day of Training

I've never seen the episode when Terra did her training thing. So please bare with me here.

A few days later, Will's hibernation sickness had completely worn off, and he was ready for any test that the Titans had to offer to him. When he got dressed the morning of his session, he felt that he was ready, but at the same time he was a little nervous. So, he went up to the top of the tower to meditate. He just needed to clear his head of all thoughts.

"Has anyone seen Will this morning? He's usually down around this time to get his daily nutrition." Star said about a minute later in the living room, "I've looked everywhere for him." "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Robin asked. "Yes!" Star said, "I've looked in his room, I checked the gym, I even checked the bathrooms and showers." She blushed a little after saying this. "Have you checked the roof?" asked Raven from the couch where she was reading her usual book. "No" said Starfire, "Why would he be up there?" "He's been up there every morning since he got here." Raven answered not looking up from her book. Before she finished, Star was already racing out of the room yelling, "Thank you Raven!"

After Star had taken the elevator to the top of the tower, she walked out to see Will standing on the edge of the balcony, facing the ocean. She was just about to turn away when she heard him say "Please, don't go." He said still facing the ocean. "I do not wish to disturb you." she said "Your presence is soothing." he said opening his eyes. "Star, since the day I got here, I have not been able to see my friends, but today all that has changed I work up this morning and was able to see things as clear as I could ever remember. But I have yet to look upon the faces of my new friends." he said turning around to look at her for the first time. "**_Damn you fine_**." he said. Then realizing what just came out of his mouth, he blushed profusely and turned back towards the sea muttering to himself about thinking before speaking.

Star blushing slightly and giggling, walked up to Will and put her hand onto his right shoulder, running it up and down the length of his arm. Will looked at her still blushing, "Come Will," she said "breakfast is being served downstairs. "Thank you Star." he said, and walking next to each other they took the elevator downstairs to the kitchen.

"You know what I don't get." said BB downstairs about two minutes after Starfire hade dashed out of the kitchen. "What?" said Cyborg. "How Will can get up to the top of the tower everyday without killing himself. I mean he is blind after all." "Yah, BB but don't forget he is only temporally blind." said Cyborg. "Do you really want to know?" Will asked walking into the room with Starfire next to him. "How?" said Robin feeling his temper start to rise. "The Force guides me." Will said. "You said that you would give us a demonstration of 'the force', when you weren't blind any more; but, seeing that you are looking directly at all of us when we are talking to you, how about giving it to us now." said Robin still pissed off. "As you wish." said Will.

And, with a wave of his hand, the curtains shut. With a wave of his other hand he shut Raven's book, this surprised her for she wasn't paying that much attention, in tern causing her to look up. "Hey dude, Raven's powers allow her to lift up stuff as well." BB said. "They can?" Will asked inquisitively. "Sort of." Raven said a little embarrassed. "Yah, just don't get her mad, it's not a pretty sight." BB said elbowing Raven lightly in the shoulder "Okay, I believe you." Will said looking from Raven to BB. "Hey, let's go down to the beach for a training session." Robin said, getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm up for it." said Will getting up with the rest of the Titans and heading to the door.

"Hay Will!" yelled BB running to catch up with Will. "What is it Beast Boy?" Will said looking at his green friend. "Everyone when they meet me for the first time always makes a comment about the fact that I'm green." he says as they exit the tower on to a path that led to the beach. "Well where I come from, being green is a very common thing. I mean, my master's master was green." Will said smiling at BB. "Cool." BB said smiling back at Will with a toothy grin.

Once the Titans and Will got to the beach, Robin went over to the control panel and activated the course, which caused a platform to rise out of the sand. "Cyborg, you go first." said Robin from the top of the platform. "Got it." said Cyborg.

After Cyborg and the others had had their turn, it was time for Will to prove his worth. He stepped up to the starting place and waited for the countdown. "Alright Will ten second count down begins now, good luck." Robin said from the control deck. The others cheered their good lucks to as he drew the silver cylindrical object from his belt and flicked the switch from OFF to ON. As the blue blade ignited into life, the Titans mouths dropped and their eye's bugged out.

The starting signal sounded and Will took off across the beach. Two turrets popped out of the sand about 20 feet in front of him; firing lasers at a high rate of fire at him. He deflected the blasts easily with his light saber and, slashing at them, decapitated them.

Then great falling doors flew up out of the sand. As Will ran towards these doors, all the Titans saw of Will going threw was sand flying into the air; and Will on the other side of the last door as the first door dropped. 'Final stretch' Will thinks as he neared the end of the course. Then several turrets activated inside of the rocks that they were positioned in and opened up ejecting disks at a high rate of fire.

Will charged these turrets and with a spinning attack, destroyed the disks. He then used a Force-assisted jump, leaping twenty feet over the turrets, landing on the other side of the finish line. The Titans cheered (except Robin who still was pissed off) when Will turned off his light saber and walked towards them. "Congratulations Will!" said Starfire hugging him. "Um… thank." said Will, blushing and scratching the back of his head. Star giggled at his embarrassment just because she had hugged him.

"Good job Will." said Robin shaking Will's hand. Will could here the bitterness in Robin's voice but could not figure out why it was there. Raven congratulated Will then walked away saying "He is so oblivious." in a quiet voice.

About a day later the Titans called Will down from his room to the living room to give him the results of his test. When he got down to the hall that led to the living room, he was surprised to see only Robin standing in front of the door that led to the living room. As Will got closer to Robin, Robin held out his hand as if to give him something; Will put his hand under Robins palm up with an inquisitive look on his face. Robin then dropped a T-com into Will's hand. "Welcome to the team Will." he said motioning to Will to follow him.

When they entered the living room they found it bedecked in celebration for Will's success. "Congratulations Will!" yelled Star as she flew up to him wrapping her arms around him in a firm embrace. "Thanks Star." He said hugging her back. Robin skunked back into the shadows, he really detested Will.


	4. Will's Troubling Tale of Arrival

Chapter Four

Will's Not so Happy Story

At Will's celebration party there was games loud music and story telling. "So Will, tell us about how you got here." said Starfire looking at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Yeah dude tell us" yelled BB through a mouthful of Tofu. "Alright he said but I'm not to proud of what I did to get here." He said "Where I come from there is a council of Jedi who determine the best course of action for all the people of the galaxy. What I did that didn't sit to well with the council elders. I assonated some key enemy leaders that had infiltrated the Republic against orders of the council and against my better judgment." Will told to the Titans. "Here is what happened."

I had taken a squad on twelve clone troopers with me on this mission. First I snuck along the outskirts of the main senatorial apartment complex, sending the clones through the front to meet up with at a designated spot on the eighteenth floor. Thankfully I didn't have to kill anyone on my way. Sure I incapacitated a few guards and used a Jedi mind trick on a head security officer to get to the eighteenth floor but I didn't kill any one.

Once I had mad it to the rendezvous point with the clones, we made our way to the main senatorial lounge, where, according to my sources, the targets would be for twelve minutes. The twelve minutes had started two minutes before we had gotten there. Once inside my squad and I were met by about ten guards. I quickly dispatched them with one Force push.

The senators in question then drew out blasters and started shooting. Two of the clones went down to my left. I quickly drew my lightsaber and turned it on. The blue blade hummed to life. I deflected many laser bolts advancing slowly towards the senators. The clones had gone for cover and were firing lasers at the senators, who were hiding behind upturned furniture.

Once I reached the first corrupt senator, I brought him down with two strikes with my lightsaber. One of my strikes cutting of his hand, and the other strike, removed his head. The other senators saw this and upped their efforts to defeat me and my squad. Anther clone went down to blaster fire as I got to the second of the five senators. When he saw me walking slowly up to him he dropped his blaster and surrendered. I, being a Jedi and not believing in killing an unarmed man, took him into custody.

Getting to the third senator proved to be a slight challenge, he had a heavy repeater rifle that was spewing out about 200 rounds a minute. I had to use a Force pull to get his gun away from him. Once I did, he was taken away from the firefight by three clones. Six of my twelve clones were left. "General Firespray, should I call for reinforcements?" said Commander Thompson to my left. "No." I said "We don't need more troops." The fourth senator was armed with a modified blaster pistol and a flame thrower. He shot a blast of flame at me laughing maniacally. I pushed the fire away from me easily with a strong Force push. I then struck the flame thrower and blaster so fast; it looked like I had hit them simultaneously. I then took the Rodian senator down with one swift stroke. The final senator looked up and seeing his comrade's body fall to the floor with a clatter, he drew a small spherical object from his belt.

"THERMAL DETONATOR! EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled. The remaining clones ran down the corridor towards the turbo lift with the captured senators, with me close behind. Entering the lift and hitting the turbo we shot towards the ground. Looking up I say the floor where we had just been explode, fire shooting out of the transparasteel windows.

After taking the prisoners to a Republic detention facility, after returning the remaining clones to the barracks, I went back to the Jedi temple. I knew that there would be hell to pay once I had to face the council.

"Misbehaved and defied our orders you have." Said Master sternly looking me dead in the eye. "William, you do realize you killed three senators of the republic." Master Windu said; a hint of anger in his voice. "I did what I had to do; for the good of the Republic." I said kneeling before the council. Master Kenobi sat forward in his chair looking at me. I had always had a great respect for Master Obi-wan, but I felt that he had the power to see right into peoples souls, to see their greater intentions. "William, do you think that you did the right thing?" he asked quietly, "I just want to know before the interrogations of the prisoners are over, do you think that it was a wise decision to have acted against the council's wishes?" I stood there thinking for a little bit, and then raising my head I looked at master Kenobi, and said one word, "Yes." "Thank you young Jedi. Leave you may." said Yoda in his usual voice. I left the chamber and walked into the turbo lift. Once inside I slumped to the floor relieved that nothing worse had happened.

Once I got to the ground floor I went to the Archives of the Jedi Order, to jest check up on something. But before I had gotten there, my caller went of calling me back to the council room. Bewildered I rushed back up to the room as quickly as I could. Once inside, Master Windu said "William Firespray, we the council of the Jedi Order, have just agreed to" I clenched my eyes expecting the worst, "to be the Jedi that is sent to the planet Earth." I opened my eyes to see if what he had said was true. There was no doubt in those dark eyes of his. "I humbly accept this mission." I said to the council. "Good, many new customs on earth there is, take a long time to get there it will." said Master Yoda. "I understand." I said "Good go with Commander Thompson to the stasis pod building from there you will be put into stasis sleep and be transported to Earth, once on Earth join a team of crime fighters called the Teen Titans, once you have been properly established, look for the Force area on Earth and build a Jedi Academy there. Good by my friend and May the Force be with you."

I walked a long way with Commander Thompson we talked about the many battles we had been through together and how the war against the CIS would turn out. Once we arriver at the stasis facility, we said our goodbye's and I climbed into the stasis cell. Once I was inside the hatch of the cell closed. The operator outside pushed a few buttons and I remembered no more.

"The next thing I remember was waking up and not being able to see at all. Hearing peoples voices and feeling the touch of Starfire on my arm. And well you know the rest." When Will had finished his tale the titans looked at him some with looks of shock and others with looks of distaste.

"So you are going to look all over this planet for the '_force strongpoint'_ on this planet?" said Robin. "Yes." said Will. "DUDE! You have actually killed somebody!" said BB with a look of shock on his green face. "Yes, but I do not like killing, I only kill if I have to." Will said looking at Star.

The rest of the party was uneventful. It finally ended after one in the morning. Will and Star volunteered to clean up the mess. Robin wasn't too happy about this but in the end just waved it off. "Will." Star said in a small shaky voice "did you really kill those people?" "Yeah, but after that event I made a vow to never kill again." He said. Will then turned around to look at her. 'She is so beautiful' he thought, "No, no, no what am I thinking? I can't get involved in a relationship; I will be expelled from the Jedi Order. I cannot get involved." He said unknowingly out loud causing Starfire to look up from the dishes she was washing and look at him quizzically. "Will did you say something?" she asked him. Will blushed profusely muttered a quick no and went back to his work. He made a mental note to no speak his mind in front of Starfire. It seemed to be an insidious death trap waiting to bite his head of. He felt something that he had never felt before when he was around her. It made him more prone to mistakes. After finishing the dishes the two of them walked up the tower to Star's room. "Well, good night." she said to him. Will, still blushing profusely, looked at her and said "Good night Miss Starfire." He then walked up to her and gave her a hug, Star not expecting this, started at first but then hugged him back. 'What is this feeling?' they both thought as they held each other. After letting go of each other Will walked to his room, opened the door, got into bed and fell asleep.

There is chapter four. Sorry I took so long to get it out I've just had a severe writers block. Please send me some suggestions for the next few chapters.

-NotaVaderHater


	5. Sparring

Ch 5

Sparring

It had been a few weeks since Will's joining of the Teen Titans, and he was now feeling part of the team. There had been only one major battle in the time since he had joined, and it was against an extremely angry and mutated Plasmas. He had been such a trouble because every time Will cut him in half he would reform himself. Then with a combined effort between the entire team using their powers (except for Robin) they defeated him. All other entanglements had been minor.

Will was on his way to the gym to get some pressure out, when from inside he herd a beating noise. AS he got closer to the door he herd a grunting and an occasional curse, he recognized the voice as Robin's. from inside he clearly herd Robin say "Stupid Will." He cautiously moved closer to the door and then listened.

"Stupid Will." Robin said as he continued his assault on the punching bag. "Should have never let him join, he's getting in the way of my relationship with Starfire. I won't let him take her away from me." He said kicking the bag with as much force as he could muster and knocking it from its hanging place and falling to the floor. "Hey Robin, how's it going?" said Will walking in with a smile. "What is it?" Robin said coolly attempting to lift the bag high enough to re-attach it to the chain it hung from. "Let me help." said Will, he lifted his hand and the bag rose into the air high enough for Robin to attach it to the chain. "I know that you didn't come here to help me with this, so what do you want?" Robin snapped. "I thought that you could use a sparring partner." Will said ignoring Robin's impudence. "Not really, but for your case I'll make an exception."

They took up a sparing stance in the middle of the room, a few feet from each other. "No weapons." said Will, removing his lightsaber and using the Force to put it on a table in a corner. "No Powers." said Robin, removing weapons at random from his utility belt. Just as they started BB walked into the room, and seeing Will and Robin fighting, ran back to the living room. "Guys! Guys! Robin and Will are fighting!" he said "I think we should intervene before they kill each other." "I agree." said Raven as they hurried out of the room.

Robin threw a fierce barrage of punches at Will but none made contact. "Come on Robin, I expected better." Will taunted as he blocked three more of Robin's punches. Angered by Will's words, Robin threw a hard right hook at Will's face, but he caught Robin's hand in his left. "Wrong move." Will said then he punched Robin square in the face. Seeing stars, Robin stumbled back a few feet before regaining his senses just in time to see Will's foot flying towards him.

He dodged the attack and slammed his elbow into Will's stomach nearly knocking the wind out of him. Robin punched Will four times in the face before executing his famous double back-flip kick, hitting Will under the chin and knocking him of his feet. Will stood up blood now oozing steadily from the laceration.

With incredible speed Will hit Robin in the face, then again hard in the stomach. Robin touched his face blood now dripping from his nose and from above his eyebrow.

"What is your problem?" Will said panting slightly. "I want you to stay away from Starfire." said Robin also slightly panting. "Starfire?" said Will, "I have no interest in Starfire! You can have her for all I care!" "Are you saying that she is no good for you?" Robin said positively infuriated at the way Will was talking about Star. "No, I had figured a while ago that she was your girl, besides, she is not my type."

Robin then spit out some blood and then lunged at Will throwing a punch, hard at his face. But Will blocked it with his forearm. Robin's hand felt like it had hit a brick wall. He then jumped up and kicked Will with both legs knocking to the ground. Then from the back of his belt he drew an extendo staff and struck down with it.

Will saw Robin's hand go to his belt, and as he did he called out to the Force. His lightsaber flew across the room into his hand. Will ignited it and slashed up once and then down once.

The rest of the Titans entered the room to a scary scene: Robin holding a broken extendo staff, the ends melted off at both ends an inch away from Robin's hand; and Will standing in an attack stance with his lightsaber ignited. Both freely bleeding.

"Robin what is going on?" Star said walking up to him and trying to stop the blood oozing from his nose. "Don't worry Miss Starfire, it was just a bit fun." said Will smiling at her. "Feh." Said Robin and then he left the room. "Robin wait!" said Starfire running out of the room after him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." said Will waving off the offers of assistance from the leftover Titans. "Watch." Will put his hand to his chin and the wound healed, leaving a small scar. "So, who's hungry?"

"Robin stop!" Starfire said as she ran after Robin "I don't want to talk about it." He said stopping and looking at her "I don't like him." said Robin taking her hand in his. "I don't understand." Starfire said moving closer to him. "Star…" Robin said looking into the emerald orbs that were her eyes. "I love you." he said before kissing her.

Starfire's head was spinning, and her heart was racing 'He loves me' she thought closing her eyes and kissing him back. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart. "Robin, I love you too." she said hugging him. Robin smiled and they then walked down the hall, hand in hand.


End file.
